The present disclosure relates generally to the field of charging devices and methods. According to some embodiments, the present disclosure relates to a device for charging rechargeable energy storage devices (e.g., batteries) and/or for charging other devices using rechargeable energy storage devices and/or an external power source.
Electrical devices often use batteries as an electrical power source for operating the devices when away from a power outlet. Batteries are used, for example, in flashlights, remote controls, computing devices (e.g., handheld computers) and accessories (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), mobile entertainment devices (e.g., game systems and components, audio/video players, etc.), and various other types of electrical devices. The use of batteries to power an electrical device for a length of time without the need to plug the device into a wall socket or other energy source may enhance the mobility of the device.
Electrical devices may be designed to utilize built-in batteries and/or removable batteries. Rechargeable batteries used in electrical devices that utilize built-in or fixed batteries are often recharged from within the device by connecting a power source to the device itself. Devices designed such that the batteries are removable may be configured to accept non-rechargeable batteries, rechargeable batteries, or both. In some devices, removable rechargeable batteries may be recharged directly within the device in a manner similar to fixed batteries. Another method of charging the removable rechargeable batteries is to charge the batteries in a separate charging device. Using a separate charging device allows the electrical device to be used with one set of batteries while another set of batteries is being recharged for later use.